


Your Voice is an Aphrodisiac

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP dedicated to the lovely Runa bbu :3</p>
<p>IwaSuga is a delicious ship I hope everyone else enjoys this ship as much as I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice is an Aphrodisiac

Iwaizumi knew not to trust Oikawa; he was about as reliable as the alarm clock in Iwaizumi’s apartment that always went off twenty minutes later than Iwaizumi had set it for. He can remember that morning easily, the high-pitched voice that claimed “It definitely won’t rain today Iwa-chan~” and grated on his ears. So he’s annoyed over the fact that he didn’t bring his umbrella and his apartment was a good walk from the station and there was basically a storm outside the office. He cursed under his breath, sure to rip Oikawa a new one if he saw him the next day.

 

He had thought he was alone but he nearly squeaked when he heard a familiar voice. “Hajime-san?” Sugawara appears from the double doors that lead to their office building, a look of concern on his face. “Did you forget an umbrella?”

 

Embarrassing, Iwaizumi thought to himself, cursing in his mind before offering a light smile. “Yeah, I did.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, which only furthered Sugawara’s pout. It looked way too cute on him and Iwaizumi felt a little guilty for being attracted to that pretty face, watching his lips purse and move as he talked.

 

“Do you live far from here?” Iwaizumi nodded his head again; he couldn’t believe he put himself in such a situation. “Oh no, that’s no good.” Sugawara cupped his chin, standing by the older male’s side and looking out into the rain as he pondered something. He could have been thinking about mass murder and Iwaizumi would probably still trip over his words as he stared at his face, the light freckles on his cheeks that seemed to glow in the moonlight. “Why don’t you stay at my place for the night?”

 

Iwaizumi was a normal officeman. He woke up early, grabbed his black coffee from the nearby coffee shop and worked diligently, sometimes into overtime. He always pre-packed his lunch and never went out to buy anything, showered regularly, and had his clothes dry-cleaned three times a month. Iwaizumi was a simple man...who maybe lusted after one of his coworkers but had never acted out on it in order to keep his job and appearances that he was not the type of man who flirted with every pretty face to take back to his apartment later.

 

No, he was not that type of man. But he accepted Sugawara’s offer and walked home with him under the same black umbrella. He didn’t mind that the rain sprinkled a bit on his shoulder; maybe if he stepped out of the umbrella, he’d be soaked enough to hide his light colored pants that were probably sporting a dark stain in his crotch as he imagined how Sugawara would look, naked and splayed beneath him.

 

Iwaizumi’s palms were sweaty by the time they reached Sugawara’s small cottage. “This used to belong to my grandmother.” Iwaizumi guesses that’s the case with the abundant flowers in the window sill and the well-kept garden leading up to the door. Sugawara must have to maintain it though...and his mind wandered to how Sugawara would look on a hot summer day, wearing shirts and a loose tee as he tended to the garden. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench; this was definitely a bad idea.

 

Sugawara’s house smelled of home, like freshly baked cookies and lavender sacthets tucked into piles of neatly folded laundry. “You can make yourself at home. Would you like me to lend you some clothes?” Iwaizumi froze at the question posed and swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

“S-sure, thanks.” Iwaizumi loosened his tie and plopped onto Sugawara’s couch. This was no good for his heart or his groin. He was in Sugawara’s house...about to put on his clothes, about to sleep under his roof...Iwaizumi needed a drink. When Sugawara returned with a pile of clothes, he asked for a beer, which surprisingly Sugawara had an entire case sitting in his fridge. Sugawara padded off to shower and change and Iwaizumi sat on the ultra comfortable couch that seemed to ease away the daily aches in his back and the ice cold beer in his hands loosening his shoulders.

 

Sugawara returned shortly after, and Iwaizumi really knew this had been a bad, bad idea. Coming out from the shower, Sugawara’s hair was still a little wet, some strands clinging to his face. He watched as small water droplets slid from the male’s cheeks down to his collarbone and disappearing behind his see-through cotton shirt. The fact that he could see faint pink underneath his shirt was enough for Iwaizumi to start sweating at to just stare. But his eyes trailed down even more to the little bits of skin where his shirt didn’t cover, and farther down to Sugawara’s shorts which clung to his damp body, and how there was no cloth covering his thighs and legs...short shorts. Iwaizumi was done for.

 

He stood up quickly, pile of clothes in his hand as he smiled to Sugawara, thanked him for the beer and headed to the shower. But he made a mistake; he turned around, out of curiosity, a knee-jerk reaction. Iwaizumi watched Sugawara walk away from him, watched the way his long legs looked good from behind, the way his...Iwaizumi’s face turned bright. Sugawara’s ass was probably the hottest thing he’d seen in a very long time. He ran to the shower and locked the door.

 

This was a bad idea, Iwaizumi cursed himself as he stripped down and hopped into the shower. As the cold water streamed down his back, it could not quell the burning desire low in his groin, and Iwaizumi switched the water back to warm. He placed his palm on his chest, rubbing over his wet, tanned skin, closing his eyes and imagining Sugawara there with him, pressing up against him. Iwaizumi’s hand caressed further down, pressing into his inner thigh before he finally cupped his balls in his hands.

 

His breathing grew more labored, pressing that familiar spot right above his taint that made him gasp every single time. Iwaizumi felt guilty for touching himself in Sugawara’s house, an angel too pure to be tainted by his own filth. But he just couldn’t stop, wrapping his fingers around the shaft of his cock, stroking slowly. His other hand came up to his chest, flicking his hardened nipple. His rough hand pulled over the skin slowly, stopping to rub at the tip of his cock, feeling the presum already dripping wet. It had already probably stained his clothes. Hopefully they would dry enough so Iwaizumi could go to his apartment early in the morning to change.

 

Iwaizumi alternated from stroking his cock to massaging his balls, to pressing right into his taint. He thought that the water would mask his groans but kept quieter than usual anyway. He pictures Sugawara’s face again, on his knees, mouth open as he took Iwaizumi into his mouth, filling his cheeks with hard cock, cum splattered deliciously over his slightly freckled cheeks. Iwaizumi came rather quickly with a muffled cry, and when he opened his eyes, Sugawara’s face was not there covered in his seed, but just the drain as it sucked all the evidence away.

 

Sugawara’s shirt was just slightly tight, clinging to his abs a little. Iwaizumi looked down a little and frowned; he needed to stop eating sweets and workout at the gym more. The shirts also fit him despite their size differences; he wondered if Sugawara liked wearing looser clothing...but his outfit right now seemed to null that idea. When Iwaizumi came back out into the living room, he was more prepared after already taking care of himself in the shower. But his gaze still lingered on Sugawara’s legs, and how his shorts rode a little, revealing more creamy white skin. Ok, maybe he wasn’t completely prepared.

 

Grabbing his half empty bottle of beer, he sat on the couch next to Sugawara, but far enough away to keep his lust at bay. “Was the shower okay?”

 

“Yes, it was great. Thanks again, Sugawara.” He didn’t meet the other’s gaze in fear of getting lost in those honey-sweet eyes.

 

“And the clothes? They’re not too small?”

 

“Not at all, Sugawara. I appreciate it.” Iwaizumi didn’t notice the small pout on Sugawara’s lips.

 

“You can...call me Koushi, you know.” Iwaizumi turned against better judgement and watched Sugawara with wide eyes, watched his hands fidget restlessly in his lap, saw the noticeable blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. Iwaizumi turned his body completely facing Sugawara, watching with wide eyes.

 

“O-okay...Koushi.” Iwaizumi said the name slowly, pronouncing each syllable with care as to not butcher such a beautiful name. Sugawara flinched, turning to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze, his eyes slightly slick from tears that might roll down his cheeks. But Iwaizumi moves fast, reflexes kicking in as he wipes away the tear that he had no idea what it meant. Had he done something wrong? Sugawara’s honey-sweet eyes look clouded over and Iwaizumi felt somewhat responsible. “Ah, I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi retracted his hand quickly, his own cheeks red.

 

Sugawara opened his mouth like he was about to say something but closes it shut. Iwaizumi watched breathlessly as Sugawara’s adam apple bobs a little in his throat, and wonders what it tastes like. “I’m so sorry, Hajime. I...took advantage of you...for my own selfish desires.” The words barely register in Iwaizumi’s mind because he’s too bothered with watching his pink lips move, wondering how it would feel against his own. “I g-gave you those tight clothes b-because I wanted to see your...muscles through your clothes, and I l-listened to you in the shower...and you sounded so hot and I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be lusting after my co-worker and you can hate me for this, for making you feel so dirty…”

 

He didn’t get a chance to finish his apologies because Iwaizumi has the other pressed into the couch, hovering over him momentarily before pushing his chapped lips against Sugawara’s, moaning at how sweet and utterly perfect he tastes. Sugawara whined against his lips, his hands curling behind Iwaizumi’s neck as he yanked their bodies closer and rolled his hips up against Iwaizumi. Both of them moan at the contact, and Iwaizumi responded by pressing down further, feeling his body grow hot.

 

When they pull away, gasping for air, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips and sunk down to Sugawara’s swollen lips that look even more kissable than before. “I t-thought…” Suga starts but Iwaizumi finishes.

 

“I jacked off in the shower because of you, Koushi. You and that flimsy little thing you call a shirt and that fucking delicious ass in those tight little shorts...you’re going to drive me crazy, Koushi.” Sugawara moans at the words and claws at Iwaizumi’s back. “Oh, you like dirty talk?” Sugawara nodded furiously, his face twisted, looking like he’d die if Iwaizumi didn’t kiss him any time soon. “God fucking dammit, Koushi. I’ve been lusting after you ever since you joined our office...I thought of how hot it would be to fuck your ass raw over my desk, press your cute little nipples against the cold glass in my office window for everyone below to see my hard cock spread your little asshole wide. I dreamed of having you underneath my desk, on your knees, mouth full of my cock, your angelic face covered in my seed as you moaned my name and begged for more.”

 

Sugawara squeaked a little, raised his hips up to meet Iwaizumi’s before falling back down on the couch, cheeks red and a satisfied sigh on his lips. Iwaizumi stared at Sugawara with wide eyes and felt wetness where Sugawara had just grinded against him. “D-did you come? Right now?” Sugawara hid his face with his hand at first, embarrassed, before slowly nodding and turning away. Iwaizumi let out a heavy breath, scotting down to pull Sugawara’s shorts off of those long, milky legs. He was surprised to find no underwear blocking his view of Sugawara’s pink cock and the cum smeared across his shaft and the stain on his shorts. Iwaizumi lifted of the other male’s shirt just enough so he could see those pink hardened nubs just waiting there, tantalizing him.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time, lowering his body on top of the other and latched his mouth onto one of Sugawara’s nipples. He sucked and nibbled, one of his hands toying with the other. He reveled in the beautiful squeaks and moans coming from the man beneath him. Sugawara clawed his hands on Iwaizumi’s short hair, pulling what little he could grab onto, gasping desperately as Iwaizumi moved to his own accord. “A-ah...Hajime…” Iwaizumi growled at the sound, moving his mouth lower, licking in and around Sugawara’s belly button.

 

Sugawara has his legs wrapped around the other, heels digging into his back; he had always been extremely sensitive. So the open kisses and hot licks on his torso send him into a frenzy, whining at how it delicious it felt to have Iwaizumi, his hot coworker, work him into mush. When the kisses move to Suga’s thighs, he opened them easily, eyes scrunched close at the hot tongue pressing against his skin. He wanted Iwaizumi to just take him right there, rip off his shorts and impale his quivering hole. But...this teasing was beyond that...the buildup pooling low in his stomach...he craved it.

 

“I want you.” Iwaizumi growled, burying his nose into Sugawara’s crotch, inhaling and moaning at the scent. Sugawara whimpered and spread his legs widers, lifting his hips as high as they could go. Iwaizumi took the invitation gladly, sinking further down the couch and pressing his tongue against the other male’s hole. The sounds coming from the male beneath him only spurred Iwaizumi further, flicking his tongue around his entrance, groaning at the taste. He used his hands to push Sugawara’s ass even further in the air, spreading his cheeks so Iwaizumi could bury his face. When he slid his tongue inside the puckered hole, Sugawara nearly screamed.

 

Iwaizumi wondered if there were any neighbors close by that would be annoyed by Sugawara’s screams. He was too focused on Sugawara to even pay attention to anything else. His hands kneaded soft cheeks, tongue-fucking him until Sugawara didn’t have the strength to keep his legs up anymore. But Iwaizumi was strong enough to keep him dangling there, licking in and around the other male’s hole, feeling his own cock leak at the prospect of stuffing himself inside of that tight heat. He has had many fantasies about fucking Sugawara, but never had in been in such detail like this, been so real.

 

The obscene slurping and smacking sounds that were coming from Iwaizumi made Sugawara shiver in delight. The hot mouth on his ass was way better than any toy could ever please him. The strong hands pressing into the soft skin of his ass, Iwaizumi’s delectable voice moaning his name, his hot tongue slipping inside his sensitive, opening him. “H-hajime...please...I c-can’t...I need you…” Iwaizumi gave a final suck to his ass before sitting up, stripping his clothes off until he was bare, stroking his cock to fullness, hand covered in his own precum.

 

Sugawara peeked at Iwaizumi, naked and wet on his couch, his hard cock awaiting eagerly to thrust inside him. He had a lot of thick dildos that he used ever since he was single, but Iwaizumi was way thicker, so hot inside of his asshole. He let out a cry, grabbing at Iwaizumi’s neck and digging his nails into the tanned skin there. Iwaizumi hissed as he pushed inside of the other, moving until he was fully seated inside Sugawara, the tightness clamping so hard on his shaft it was borderline painful. “A-ah...Koushi...your ass is so tight…” Sugawara whimpered at the sound of his voice, wordlessly begging for more. “What a slut you are, sucking my cock in so easily. You scream so loud when you take me in...you love my cock so much? You love having that tight little ass of yours stuffed?”

 

Whimpering, Sugawara nodded, shifting his hips to push the other male deeper, to get him to move and fuck him raw. But Iwaizumi was still for a while, amused by Sugawara’s desperate pleas, his frantic movements to get the other to fuck him like both of them wanted. Iwaizumi liked to watch Sugawara squirm, liked to feel the squeezes around his shaft, the gentle moving of hips. But even Iwaizumi had a limit; there was only so much squeezing he could take before he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Sugawara’s legs together in one swift motion, pushing the milky skin upwards so he could watch as he eased out of the other and snap his hips right back in.

 

If Iwaizumi thought Sugawara was loud before, he was even louder once he started thrusting. Iwaizumi relished at the sight of his cock slipping in and out of the other. He groaned at the feeling, the sound of his cock slipping into wet heat, the sound of Sugawara’s filthy moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin as he picked up the pace...it was too amazing. He spread Sugawara’s legs again, and they latched around his waist immediately. It gave him more leverage, the pads of his fingers dipping into milky white hips, probably bruising the skin as he thrust wildly into the other. Sugawara’s moans couldn’t even keep up, and he’d choke on his words, a bumbling mess, “Hajime” and “more” on his lips.

 

And Iwaizumi gave it to him, shifting their positions mid-thrust, taking one of the other male’s legs and hiking it over his shoulder so Sugawara was on his side, Iwaizumi kept up his pace, fucking the other male right into the couch. Sugawara felt his voice growing hoarse, losing the strength to cry out at the delicious pleasure that rocked through his body like thunder. All he could do was lie there, limp, whimpering at how Iwaizumi was spreading him wider than ever, his own cock throbbing at the pleasure. The white-hot fire that seared his skin every time the male above him hit his sweet spot, milking him over and over. Sugawara knew that he was leaking uncontrollably, probably staining the carpet and couch. But after this night, sitting on the couch, remembering this incredible night, he didn’t care at all.

 

“Fuck, Koushi. The way you moan my name is incredible.” Sugawara shivered at the voice. “I’m gonna fill your ass with my seed; I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’re going to forget your own name.” Sugawara whimpered at the prospect.

 

“P-please...make me forget my name, Hajime. Make me remember only your hot cock.”  Letting out a growl, Iwaizumi flipped the other around one last time, Sugawara’s face buried into the couch, his ass in the air only held by Iwaizumi’s grip, his rough calloused hands bruising Sugawara’s milky hips. At this angle, he could feel Iwaizumi in deeper, and Sugawara couldn’t hold back. He came with a loud scream, thighs quivering uncontrollably as Iwaizumi kept fucking him as ropes and ropes of cum soaked the couch beneath him. Sugawara cried and whimpered and begged for Iwaizumi to come. “F-fill me, Hajime.” He cried, tearing up as his overly-sensitive cock leaked each time Iwaizumi thrust into him.

 

Spreading his cheeks apart, Iwaizumi knew he was close to cumming. He knew Sugawara was drained and could barely hold himself up again. “I’m gonna fill you, Koushi.” Iwaizumi promised, a groan on his lips as he thrusts hard and fast into the other’s hole. Sugawara tightened his walls and that was all it took for Iwaizumi to climax, growling Sugawara’s name as he filled the the other’’s hole with his seed, shuddering over the male beneath him.

 

Even when he pulled out, a few beads of his cum trickled down his cock as Iwaizumi fell onto the couch on his ass. He watched in amazement at his own cum dripping out of Sugawara’s ass, sliding down his milky thighs. Sugawara, using what little strength he had left, turned around and fell into Iwaizumi’s lap with a soft sigh. Like he was hungry, he took Iwaizumi’s cock in his hand and licked up the rest of cum that didn’t make it into his ass. Iwaizumi moaned at the hot mouth around his cock, at Sugawara’s gaze that held on to his own, at the cum that stuck to his lips when Sugawara pulled his puffy pink lips away. Iwaizumi pulled Sugawara up on top of his sweaty and sticky torso, kissing him full on his lips.

 

Tasting his own cum was a little weird but Sugawara made it all the more enjoyable, the way his tongue moved lazily inside of his mouth with barely any strength to kiss back. Iwaizumi pulled away, holding the other tight in his arms. Sugawara’s breathing was still heavy, light moans of post-sex pleasure leaving his lips. “It’s been a while...and that...I’ve never come so...hard before, Hajime.” Sugawara admits, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Me too, Koushi. Your ass...your mouth...everything about you is so delicious. I don’t think I can hold back from you anymore.” Iwaizumi admits, cheeks heating at such a shameless statement. He had always lusted after Sugawara, but never did he imagine it could feel like this. “Do you want to move to your bed?” Sugawara nods sleepily, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi as he carried him to the bedroom. Once resting the spent male on the sheets, Iwaizumi maneuvered to the bathroom in the dark, grabbing a wet washcloth to clean both of them up, not wanting to ruin Sugawara’s nice sheets with cum stains.

 

Sugawara hummed at the touches, latching to Iwaizumi immediately once he returned to the bed. Iwaizumi found the contact delightful. “Mmm.” He hummed, moving to kiss Sugawara lazily, both of them spent, slowly tucking themselves under the covers. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and neither of them had to go in early. “I’ve like you for a long time, Koushi.” Sugawara chuckles lightly, kissing the other male’s nose.

 

“Me too. I always knew there was something special about you, Hajime.” Iwaizumi felt his heart stutter for just a second as Sugawara pressed his body close, his eyelids closed gently, breath soft and light against skin. Iwaizumi leaned back against the pillow. He had completely fallen for Sugawara Koushi. And with the way the other said his name so deliciously, so sweet, so honest...it was not a bad thing to fall for him. Not at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
